ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Size Matters
Size Matters (originally Growth Matters) is an episode of Ducktales (2017). __FORCETOC__ Synopsis When Louie falls victim to the ray, he grows into a giant. It's up to the others to find a way to shrink Louie back to normal. Plot Huey builds a ray that grow into 50 foot tall. Huey went to the button, uses a wrench, and fixing it. Then, Huey is ready to finish the ray. He load up the ray as it began to glow. It causes the crystal to get zapped and it begins to grow a bigger size. Huey was shocked and runs out of time to get something. The crystal hit the ray, causing it to overload. Louie came to the room, zapping him. Huey turns off the ray, but then, he notices Louie was starting to grow bigger. Huey ran out of the room. Louie breaks through the roof. Scrooge was shocked when he saw Louie broke the roof. He asked him about the ray. Louie said "I was zapped by a ray". Scrooge was shocked and talking to Huey about Louie being a giant. Scrooge then calls Launchpad to come see Giant Louie. Launchpad looks up at Louie, he was shocked and hide behind Scrooge. Scrooge was looking at him who is behind him. Louie then got out of the manor and destroys it. Scrooge shouts about the manor was been destroyed. Louie left, ahead the city. Dewey telling Scrooge and Launchpad must follow Louie before he destroys the city. Scrooge uses the car and heads to the city. Meanwhile, Louie was walking through the city while everyone was running for their lives. He pulls up a pole from a building. He then saw the casino and running to it. Meanwhile, Webby and Donald saw Giant Louie destroying the city. They then sees the destroyed casino and other buildings. Donald says "It was Louie did." He got a woman. Donald was shocked when the woman who is been kidnapped by Louie. He tells him to put her down. But he was not listening, Louie continues to walk through the city. At the McDuck Manor, Scrooge and Launchpad are talking about a plan. Huey got an idea: They need an antidote. Meanwhile, Scrooge, Huey and Launchpad finally arrive at the city. They looked for Louie, around the city. Then, Webby saw the others running for their lives. She saw everyone got out of the cafe because of Louie. Inside, the man was struck by a piece of cafe. Webby helps him by getting out of it. Louie was trying to help but it was too late. He then runs away. Donald chases after Louie. Meanwhile, Scrooge found Webby who is helping the man. Scrooge asks her where Louie is. Webby says "Donald is chasing after Louie." Scrooge nods yes to it. They run into the place. Meanwhile, Louie was looking for someone but unfortunately they are running away from him. He chases after them. As Louie grabs someone, he tells them to use the antidote. Someone is then reveal to be Robert the news reporter. Robert screams and saying "Help me!". Scrooge saw Robert was been hold by Louie. He tells him to put him down, Louie puts Robert down. Scrooge then tells Robert to use the antidote on Louie. Robert aims the antidote at Louie and shoots. Louie was back to normal. Scrooge then hugging him and tells Louie to sorry about destroying the buildings and promises to never grabs someone again. He and Louie are going home. Back at the town, Webby, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey and Donald are waiting for Louie come to home. Louie says "Guys, I'm normal again." They then running to him and giving a hug as the episode ends. Cast *David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi - Huey Duck *Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck *Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck *Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack *Beck Bennett - Launchpad McQuack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tom Kenny - Citizen #1/Robert (A news reporter) *Tara Strong - Citizen #2/Worker #1 *Rodger Bumpass - Citizen #3/Worker #2 *Clancy Brown - Worker #3/Citizen #4 *Keith Ferguson - Citizen #5, 6/Worker #4 Trivia *This episode is based on "Attack Of The Fifty Foot Webby". *This episode reveals that Huey's a scientist. *It is the first time that Louie as the main character. * It's the second time that a giant appears in an episode. Quotes Louie: I must admit, I like being a big boy (literally). ---- Scrooge: What happened to Louie? Huey: He used a ray to grow 50 feet tall. Scrooge: Yikes! Louie! Louie: Yes, Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: What happened to you? Louie: I was zapped by a ray. was shocked. ---- Donald: Louie! Put her down! puts her down. Louie: Sorry. Donald: There. Gallery Size Matters/Gallery Transcript Size Matters/Transcript References *The scene where Louie is being zapped by a ray is a reference to "Honey, I Blew Up The Kid". **It also references where Louie walks through Duckburg. *The scene where Huey explains about the ray is a reference to a movie called The Amazing Colossal Man. Poll What do you think of this idea? Amazing Cool Meh Terrible Category:DuckTales Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Giant Category:Episodes